fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Precure
Best Precure (Or Besuto Purikyua ''In the japanese version) ''Is a unofficial Pretty Cure series by BesutoScratch. The Main Motifs are stars, love, friendship, while the sub motif is nature. while the sub motifs are rainbows and hearts. The release date of episode 1 will be 2017 April. It revolves around 2 students, who are out on a mission to save their mothers, who were Pretty Cure and went away when they were very little. They never came back. As 2nd year middle school students, they find the Star Topazes and transform into Pretty Cure. They also find Creampuff and Chocolate. As they defeat Byokis, they collect Light Droplets, which are parcticles of their mothers. Together, will they be able to rescue their Predecessors? Characters Pretty Cure *Kita Aimi Aimi Kita is one of the main protagonists in the show, as well as the leader in Best Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Forest. She is very friendly and always tries to help out! She is a very good softball player. After she found a Star Topaz, she saw a dog getting attacked by a Byoki! She became Pretty Cure as she was trying to protect the dog. Later, it is revealed that her mother was Hyuga Saki, Cure Bloom. *Hamasaki Haruna Haruna Hamasaki is Cure Forest's partner, and is also one of the main protagonists. Her alter ego is Cure Cloudy. She is shy, but super talented. She loves writing poems. After she found a Star Topaz, she witnessed Cure Forest fighting a Byoki- and losing! She became a Pretty Cure when she tried to protect Cure Forest. Later, it is revealed that her mother was Mishou Mai. *Hyuga Saki Saki is Cure Bloom/Cure Bright, and Aimi Kita's mom. She went out with Mai one night, and never came back. It is later revealed that They went on a mission to try to bring more Miracle Droplets to the Fountain of the Sun, but got caught in the process. She and Cure Egret were turned into Light Droplets. When they were finally revived, They helped Besuto Precure to defeat Jaakunadaku. *Mishou Mai Mai is Cure Egret/Cure Windy, and Haruna Hamasaki's mom. She went out with Saki one night, and never came back. It is later revealed that They went on a mission to try to bring more Miracle Droplets to the Fountain of the Sun, but got caught in the process. She and Cure Bloom were turned into Light Droplets. When they were finally revived, They helped Besuto Precure to defeat Jaakunadaku. Secondary Characters *Kiriuu Michiru Aimi's guardian. He was the first to know about the 2's Cure powers. *Kiriuu Kaoru Haruna's guardian. She was told about the 2's Cure like powers by Michiruu *Queen Empathy The Queen of Rainbow Kingdom. She helped the Cures, along with Bright and Windy, to defeat Jaakundaku in the last episode.. *Nakano Alexander Haruna's childhood friend. Later, he get's cure-like powers and can transform into Fiery Storm. *Maeda Hanan The owner of the Doughnut shop *Kawaguchi Daiki A classmate who has a crush on Aimi. *Akiyama Aiya Aimi's best friend. In episode 21, she finds out about Aimi being a Cure. *Minori Hyuga Saki's younger sister. She is a major supporter of the Cures, mainly because she wants them to rescue her sister. Mascots *Creampuff A cream colored pixie that is Flappy's son. He is Aimi's transformation partner, helping her transform whenever a Star Topaz is inserted in his phone form. *Chocolate A chocolate colored pixie that is Choppi's daughter. She is Haruna's transformation partner, helping her transform whenever a Star Topaz is inserted in her phone form. Minions of Jaakundaku *Grima Grima looks like a grim, only with red stripes in his fur. He is the first minion to be introduced into the series. Later, he is purified and releases 40 Light Droplets! *Onoria Onoria Looks like a spider, only with 10 legs. She is the 2nd villain to be introduced in the series. When she was purified, she released 40 Light Droplets.